Zephyr
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Cinta datang karena terbiasa, begitu kata orang. Terbiasa mengobrol, terbiasa bercanda, terbiasa bersama. Tapi bagaimana jika terbiasa membully? REMAKE FROM MELANCHOLY
1. Her Fault

_BRUKK_

"Maaf maaf."

 _Aku meminta maaf bahkan sebelum aku melihat siapa yang baru saja aku tabrak. Karena aku tau akan lebih berbahaya jika aku melihat siapa yang baru saja aku tabrak, jujur saja aku tak pernah berani menatap orang. Siapapun itu, aku yakin dia tidak akan segan memberiku cacian atau makian… atau yang lebih buruk lagi._

" _Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau menunduk kau tidak akan tau dengan siapa kau berurusan."_

 _Suara itu, ya ampun. Ingin mati rasanya ketika otakku secara otomatis mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Dari nada bicaranya saja aku sudah sangsi, yang baru saja aku tabrak adalah… Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Aku masih menunduk. Memangnya aku pernah berani menunjukkan wajahku secara gamblang dan berjalan bak model yang sedang memeragakan busana? Yang benar saja, memangnya siapa aku ini?_

 _Sasuke Uchiha. Entah kenapa dia selalu menjadi kiblat para murid untuk menggangguku. Apa tepatnya kesalahanku sehingga mereka sangat suka menggangguku?_

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja.."

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suaraku. Aku tidak seharusnya menjawab orang ini. Karena kecerobohanku yang terburu-buru mengejar kelas Bahasa, aku jadi berurusan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak menjawabnya dan membuat masalah ini semakin keruh._

 **Zephyr  
**

 **© **2017****

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1: Her Fault**

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju koridor loker, ia mengamati nomor 023 yang tertera di kunci itu. Sekolah ini sampai saat ini masih menggunakan kunci loker dan bukannya kode, ini pemandangan yang sangat langka mengingat sekolah ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa deretan sekolah terfavorit di kota.

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah salah satu orang yang paling Hinata hindari di sekolah ini. Ia suka membully, dan sasarannya selalu Hinata. Karena itulah Hinata membencinya. Oh, ayolah.. masa iya ada orang yang senang di bully. Ia juga salah satu orang yang ditakuti para murid sekaligus yang paling dipuja oleh para gadis. Terkecuali Hinata, pastinya. Sejak awal ia bersekolah disini, ia memang tidak pernah tertarik pada Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa pula ia harus mengidolakan orang brengsek seperti dia?

"Kau, pergi ke lokerku dan ambilkan aku seragam." Sasuke menyodorkan kunci lokernya, namun saat Hinata akan menerimanya ia malah menjatuhkan kunci itu. Saat itu juga Hinata mengarahkan netranya, secara tak sengaja menatap wajah Sasuke, dan melihat wajah angkuh orang itu yang jelas-jelas sedang memandang rendah dirinya. Ia kemudian memungut kunci itu, tentu dengan hati yang tak senang.

Semenjijikkan itukah Hinata bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Sampai-sampai Sasuke harus mengganti seragamnya yang ia pakai setelah berbenturan dengan Hinata?

Loker nomor 023 itu akhirnya terlihat, ia buru-buru mengambil barang yang diperintah Sasuke. Tapi sebelum ia bisa kembali lagi, seseorang dari kejauhan meneriakinya.

"Hey, kau. Sedang apa di loker Sasuke-kun?"

Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata. Karin Uzumaki namanya, Bisa dibilang ia adalah si orang nomor satu yang terobsesi pada Sasuke. Tak banyak yang Hinata tau tentang orang ini selain rasa obsesi berlebihan dan kecenderungan membully karena obsesinya tersebut pada Sasuke. Hinata tidak tau bagaimana harus menyebut orang ini. Obsesi yang berlebihan memang tidak akan bermuara pada hal yang bagus. Gadis itu, yang sedang berdiri di depannya kini, memperhatikan Hinata dari kepala sampai kaki kemudian memberinya tatapan remeh.

Dengan baju kebesaran, rok dibawah lutut, rambut panjangnya yang kusut dan wajah pucatnya.. Hinata pantas diremehkan. Tentu saja Karin merasa lega karena sampai kapanpun selera Sasuke pasti bukanlah orang dengan dandanan gembel seperti itu.

"I-Itu.. aku disuruh mengambil seragam untuknya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku saja yang memberikannya." Gadis itu langsung berseri-seri dan merebut seragam Sasuke dari genggaman tangan Hinata. Hinata terlonjak dan hanya menatap gadis itu, mulutnya menganga bingung.

"Ada dimana Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya sambil memeluk, mengelus dan menciumi seragam itu.

 _Itu menjijikkan_

"Ada di depan gedung olahraga yang baru." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah ruangan itu. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung menyimpan kacamatanya dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia berlari kecil kegirangan menuju ruang olahraga.

Baguslah, kali ini ada yang mau membantunya. Para _Fangirls_ sepertinya akan melakukan apa saja demi Sasuke, termasuk kali ini, membantu gadis yang menyedihkan seperti Hinata. Ia kemudian mengunci loker dan menaruh kuncinya di kantung seragam.

Hari ini Hinata akan pergi ke ruang Tata boga yang untuk sementara ini menjadi ruang kelas Bahasa karena ada renovasi besar-besaran di sekolah ini. Dalam rangka meng- _upgrade_ fasilitas dan mempertahankan akreditasi serta mengikuti perkembangan jaman, sekolah tua yang terkenal seantero Tokyo dari jaman ke jaman ini akhirnya di renovasi. Jadi beberapa mata pelajaran akan dicampur dengan kelas lain dan jadwal kelas menjadi berubah-ubah secara mendadak. Itu benar-benar memuakkan. Hinata akan bertemu dengan banyak orang sebab ini. Semakin banyak orang yang ia temui, maka artinya semakin banyak kemungkinan orang yang akan mengganggunya bertambah.

Ia langsung memasuki ruang kelas dan duduk di meja paling belakang. Beruntung walaupun ia terlambat 5 menit tetapi ruang kelas ini juga belum banyak penghuninya. Ia benci ketika di tatap oleh banyak mata. Ia yakin banyak murid yang masih belum menemukan ruang kelas bahasa inggris hari ini. Hanya ada segerombolan remaja perempuan yang tidak terkenal sedang membicarakan hal tidak penting, seperti tentang _bagaimana pendapatmu tentang menu makan baru di café yang ada di persimpangan jalan_ atau _apakah kalian sudah membeli album terbaru dari band One Ok Rock_. Ia menemukan dirinya merasa iri. Hinata bersumpah, ia menginginkan hal itu ada di kehidupan sekolahnya lebih dari apapun. Ia tidak ingin populer, terkenal, murid teladan atau semacamnya. Yang ia ingin hanyalah mengobrol dengan teman. Apakah itu terlalu berat untuk dipinta?

Di sebelah mejanya, terlihat seorang murid yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan yang ia lipat di meja. _Sepertinya ia tertidur_ , pikir Hinata. Hinata lebih suka memanfaatkan waktu kosong yang ia punya untuk membahas sendiri soal-soal dan bab yang belum dipelajari daripada untuk tidur atau bermain _gadget_ seperti yang lain. Ia membuka bukunya, mengeluarkan pensil mekanik dari tempat pensil dan segera menjejalkan dirinya sendiri dengan soal-soal.

Terdengar ocehan-ocehan ramai dari para siswa yang sepertinya sudah mulai memasuki kelas. Terdengar juga suara berisik yang Hinata perkirakan adalah berasal dari suara anak-anak berandalan, tentu saja.. tutur kata dan nada bicara mereka sangat khas.

 _BRAKK!_

Suara geprakan meja membuat Hinata kaget dan terlonjak.

"Kau kan tadi aku suruh mengantarkan seragam, tapi kenapa kau malah santai-santai disini? Mana seragam itu?" Sasuke berdiri di depannya bersama geng berandalannya, mengintimidasinya dan menatap dengan tatapan kebencian. Membuat Hinata ketakutan setengah mati.

"A-a-aku ta-tadi akan me-" Karena semua murid kini menghadapkan matanya kepada Hinata, Hinata jadi tergagap.

"A-a-a-a-aku…. HAHAHAH! Bicara saja kau tidak bisa. Mulutmu kemasukan lintah?" ejek Sasuke yang membuat gelak tawa para murid di sekitarnya. Yang lain juga ikut-ikutan meniru gagap Hinata dan mengejeknya, menghinanya. Para geng berandalan itu memang tidak bisa diam kalau sudah menemukan mangsanya.

"Pindah sana, ini tempatku!"

Hinata langsung bergerak tanpa basa-basi, merapikan tasnya dan membawa buku-bukunya, mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh saat Hinata berdiri. Ia muak dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Bahkan setelah ia bergerak ke meja kosong yang tak berada jauh dari sana, para geng berandalan itu masih saja menertawakannya.

Bukankah tadi Karin—si gadis berambut merah—yang bersedia mengantarkan seragam itu ke Sasuke? Tapi kenapa Sasuke masih mempertanyakan soal seragam itu?

Oh tidak, bodohnya Hinata. Seharusnya dari awal ia sudah tau, faktanya Karin adalah fans nomor satu-nya Sasuke. Dia pasti bukannya memberikan seragam itu kepada Sasuke, tapi dia malah menyimpan seragam itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, dan kesal sendiri karenanya.

Akhirnya, Ma'am Kurenai datang dan langsung memulai pelajaran, para murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Hinata sudah cukup lega jika guru sudah datang. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya di ganggu atau mengganggu.

Walaupun netranya memperhatikan Ma'am Kurenai yang sedang menjelaskan Grammar di papan tulis, namun pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. ' _Apa itu ya?'_. Suara berisik dari anak-anak penghuni bangku belakang juga membuat Hinata tidak bisa menemukan apa yang membuat pikirannya jadi tidak konsentrasi. Satu jam pelajaran dihabiskan oleh Hinata untuk memikirkan hal yang mengganjal. Sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Kebanyakan murid-murid disini membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia lebih memilih diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya. Hanya saja hari ini berbeda, ia membawa mobilnya di karenakan supir yang biasa mengantar jemput Hinata sedang cuti karena istrinya yang sakit. Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dekat pintu masuk karena saat ia datang pagi-pagi sekolah masih sepi.

Diperjalanan pun ia masih sempat memikirkan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya disekolah tadi. Ah, sudahlah. Ini kan bukan saatnya ia memikirkan apa-apa saja yang terjadi di tempat menakutkan itu.

Mobilnya ia parkirkan di dalam garasi rumahnya. Rumah… satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa bersantai dan selalu diperhatikan oleh banyak orang. Ia menyapa seorang pelayan dan masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu melihat _spring bed-_ nya yang dibalut dengan sprei _snoopy dog_ tampak begitu nyaman, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya sebentar. Merasakan punggungnya yang pegal merenggang.

Kamarnya adalah ruang pribadinya, yang masih ia heran, dari dulu sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah berniat menghias kamar itu dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai, kamarnya polos dan suram. Hanya terdiri dari barang wajib, dan terlalu lengang untuk remaja SMA. Tidak ada poster, bingkai foto, lukisan-lukisan dan segala tetek bengek remaja yang biasanya memenuhi kamar.

Ia beringsut dari tempat nyaman itu untuk mengganti seragamnya. Besok ia akan memakainya lagi, tidak mungkin ia membuat seragamnya kusut. Ngomong-ngomong tentang seragam, Hinata bersyukur Sasuke tidak membahas dan mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu lebih jauh lagi, ia terlalu asik mengejeknya sehingga lupa. Tapi mungkin itu akan digunakannya untuk membully Hinata esok hari, siapa yang tau? Sekolah bisa jadi hutan belantara yang berbahaya baginya, dimanapun kapanpun ia bisa saja kena serang predator.

Ia mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di kantungnya. Uang, kunci mobil, kunci loker, dan… apa? Kunci loker? Lagi? Kenapa ada dua?

 _PLAK_

Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum sempat mengembalikan kunci loker milik Uchiha. Bagaimana ini?! Besok pasti ada hal buruk yang menimpa Hinata. _Dasar ceroboh!_ , makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia langsung mengambil jalan aman. Ia memilih untuk mengembalikannya saat ini juga ke tempat tinggal si Uchiha itu. Kebetulan sekali tempat itu masih berada dalam satu komplek.

Karena mereka para pesohor dan konglomerat selalu mempunyai sifat _Eksklusivisme_ , jadilah mereka menempatkan diri mereka tinggal di kawasan elit. Salah satunya adalah Konoha Prime. Tempat ini berawal dari sebuah pemukiman biasa, namun letaknya strategis berada di pusat kota. Karena beberapa orang dari daerah ini telah menjadi pengusaha yang sukses dibidangnya, akhirnya kawasan ini berubah, seiring berjalannya waktu tempat ini menjadi tempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya berkat klan Uzumaki yang menyulap kawasan kecil, menjadi sebuah Real estate tempatnya para Konglomerat dari daerah manapun bertempat tinggal.

Hinata buru-buru memakai jaket ungu-nya dan celana jeans, menyambar kunci mobil dan kunci loker milik Sasuke, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga. Bahkan ia tidak sempat pamit pada beberapa pelayannya yang sedang membersihkan rumah. _Ini semua gara-gara Karin!_

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai tepat di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang membentang mengelilingi Mansion Uchiha, ini dia tempat tinggalnya. Ia agak ragu untuk meminta izin kepada penjaga gerbang untuk memasukkan mobilnya, jadi mobilnya ia parkirkan diseberang jalan. Ia meminta izin penjaga untuk memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam Mansion itu. Setelah diperbolehkan masuk, Hinata berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ini kali pertamanya mengunjungi tempat tinggal Uchiha, ia mengagumi bangunan megah ini dari arsitekturnya yang minimalis dan kesan awal yang tenang saat ia masuk ke halaman rumah. Ia mendekati pintu besar berbahan jati dengan ukiran khas lambang Uchiha dan mengetuknya dengan ragu. Sambil menunggu ia juga berdo'a dan memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya nanti.

Pintu terbuka, mengagetkannya yang sedang melamun. Disana ia melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya hitam begitu juga dengan matanya, ia berdiri dan menatapnya. Tapi orang ini bukanlah yang Hinata maksud. Mereka bertatap sekian detik, Hinata bingung harus mulai bagaimana. Ia hanya terdiam, sampai orang itu yang bertanya lebih dulu.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan sopan.

"Ehm.. perkenalkan.. a-aku Hinata Hyuuga, aku satu sekolah dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Saya Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya Sasuke." Orang itu menyodorkan tangannya, Hinata tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap tangan itu, tidak menyadari maksud dari orang itu untuk berjabat tangan untuk sejenak karena terlalu gugup, kemudian sepersekian detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa ia harus meraih tangan itu dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" Hinata menekan-nekan ibu jarinya, tanda ia merasa canggung.

"Sasuke tidak ada di rumah, sepertinya dia belum pulang. Ada perlu apa kalau saya boleh tau?"

Hinata sangsi, pasti anak-anak populer seperti dia tidak akan langsung pulang kerumah dan mampir kesana kemari setelah jam sekolah usai.

"Aku ma-mau mengembalikan kunci loker Sasuke yang ketinggalan, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak ada jadi mungkin a-aku akan datang lain waktu."

"Kau bisa menitipkannya padaku, kau kan sudah datang kemari. Jangan sia-siakan waktu dan tenagamu." Tawar Itachi

"Un.. kalau begitu terimakasih, Uchiha-san." Hinata menitipkan kunci loker itu dengan malu-malu, "Saya permisi." Ia membungukkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu segera. Bagai bumi dan langit, pikir Hinata saat mengibaratkan Sasuke dan kakaknya.

Itachi masih memperhatikan gadis pemalu yang berjalan ke arah gerbang itu dari depan pintu.

Saat membuka pintu dan ditemuinya seorang Hyuuga di depan rumahnya, Itachi sangat terkejut. Gadis remaja itu datang dan menitipkan kunci loker adiknya, dan hanya karena itu ia repot-repot datang kemari? Sungguh langka. Itachi bisa saja disebut dengan orang yang ingin paling tau sejagat karena penasaran dengan Hinata, tapi ia tidak peduli. Mengetahui seorang Hyuuga datang mengunjungi Mansion Uchiha sudah membuatnya takjub bukan main.

Itachi bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan yang sering dibawa Sasuke kesini. Dia terlihat pemalu, tidak urakan, dan tentunya, tidak meneriak-neriakkan Sasuke dari gerbang luar. Apa benar Sasuke mau bermain dengan anak-anak yang seperti itu?

' _Aku harap itu benar.'_

* * *

 **AN:** Dear readers,

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian tidak asing sama cerita ini, ya ini adalah cerita remake dari ceritaku yang berjudul _**Melancholy**_

Lagi pengen nge-remake cerita aja. Karena hp ku di copet dan stuff disana auto ilang. Jalan ceritanya mau aku ubah—karena aku sendiri lupa dengan apa yang aku tulis dan akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk yang lain karena aku sadar mungkin menulis bukan passion ku, tapi aku akan coba berusaha yang terbaik. jadi mungkin remake adalah jalan terbaik untuk ini. There's too much fatality di cerita sebelumnya.

Sukur-sukur kalau ada yang masih baca sih.

Untuk yang selanjutnya akan update lebih cepat. Aku harap kalian akan suka cerita ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 _ **Wanda Grenada**_


	2. Red Cloud

**Zephyr**

 **©2015**

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2: Red Cloud**

Sebuah mobil _Gemballa McLaren_ akan memasuki Mansion megah itu. Sinar putih lampu dari head lamp mobil mewah yang di taksir mencapai US$ 670.000 menyinari pintu gerbang yang besar itu. Jujur saja ia sangat menyukai hadiah dari kakaknya ini, tau juga dia yang diinginkan adiknya. Tanpa di aba-aba lagi, para penjaga sudah hafal benar apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Membuka pintu pagar dan menyapa orang di dalamnya yang bahkan tidak akan pernah dijawab oleh si pengendara.

Ia memasuki Mansion dan disambut oleh para pelayan.

"Aku mau jus tomat." Perintahnya pada seorang pelayan.

"Apa ada yang lain tuan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah." Pelayan itu langsung pergi untuk segera membuatkan pesanan sang majikan.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja,ia menyamankan posisinya bersender di sofa dan bahkan belum melepas sepatu _Reebok running-_ nya, langsung mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ dari kantung celananya. Setelah mendapat pesanannya ia menarik nafas sebelum menyesap jus tomat tanpa gula kesukaannya, walaupun ini tidak akan lebih baik dari buatan ibunya, setidaknya ia masih bisa menikmati hal yang disukainya saat ini.

Ia mengecek beberapa pesan dari WhatsApp-nya. Si Naruto bodoh itu melakukan spamming di chat untuk mengajaknya taruhan, ada juga pesan dari pamannya, dan beberapa timbunan pesan dari orang-orang menyebalkan di grup chat kelas.

Tak lama ia merasa kakinya yang sedang di renggangkan diatas meja itu dipaksa pindah tempat. Ia merasa terganggu dan langsung mendecak kesal. Matanya berpindah pada objek yang mengganggunya.

"Itachi, kau ada dirumah?" Sasuke buru-buru menurunkan kakinya kala ia tau Itachi ada di depannya, duduk dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana tingkah adikku selama aku tidak ada. Jadi begini ya…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab—mengabaikan Itachi dan memilih sibuk dengan _gadget_ -nya daripada memulai obrolannya dengan sang kakak. Memang, hubungan antara kakak-beradik itu berjalan dengan tidak terlalu baik, dan semakin memburuk saat keduanya beranjak dewasa.

Itachi sering tidak ada di rumah karena usaha sampingannya menjalani bisnis rumah makan yang sedang melejit akhir-akhir ini karena tema yang dipilih oleh sahabatnya, Kisame, sangat digandrungi muda-mudi masa kini—disamping pekerjaannya sebagai supervisor di perusahaan keluarga yang sekarang di pegang oleh sepupunya, Shisui Uchiha. Ya, tentu saja Itachi sangat sibuk. Tidak berada di samping adiknya, bukan berarti ia tidak tau menau mengenai perkembangan adiknya.

Ia tau, adik kesayangannya sudah tumbuh dan berkembang dengan cara yang salah. Anak berandalan yang pulang pagi, sudah berani menenggak alkohol dan sering membawa wanita abstrak ke hotel. Tidak ada yang berani melarangnya, kecuali Itachi. Itachi jadi teringat lagi akan seorang gadis Hyuuga yang sore hari datang dan menitipkan sebuah kunci loker padanya. Ia jadi penasaran siapa gadis perempuan itu di mata Sasuke dan apa hubungan gadis itu dengan adiknya.

"Siang hari tadi, ada teman sekolahmu yang datang kemari dan menitipkan barang padaku." Itachi mulai membuka mulutnya untuk secara-tidak-langsung bertanya. Ia menemukan dirinya masih penasaran pada gadis itu.

Sasuke masih tidak tertarik dengan obrolan yang dimulai oleh kakaknya, "Pasti Karin." Jawabnya malas.

"Bukan, bukan si rambut merah itu. Aku baru pertama melihatnya datang kemari. Aku lupa siapa namanya tapi aku tau dia berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga."

"Ooh, ternyata si Hyuuga tolol itu." Sasuke menyeringai, entah karena apa. Jangan bilang si Hyuuga itu juga mengidolakannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan geli sendiri dengan pikirannya. "Apa yang ia titipkan?" lanjutnya.

"Ini," Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kunci loker yang dititipkan oleh si gadis Hyuuga. "Tampaknya dia bukan teman dekatmu, ya?"

"Teman? Cih. Aku tidak sudi." Ia mengambil kunci loker itu dan menaruhnya di sembarang tempat.

 _Amat disayangkan._

Itachi menemukan dirinya baru saja dikecewakan oleh fakta tersebut, tidak berjalan lurus dengan apa yang ia ekspektasikan. Adiknya belum berubah, ia masih anak nakal."Cepat ganti bajumu dan bergabunglah untuk makan malam." Kemudian Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan _Smartphone_ -nya.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menembus dari kaca jendela membuat kelopak matanya terbuka. Pagi yang cerah sudah menyapanya kembali. Namun secerah apapun, mentari pagi di hari sekolah tidak akan membuatnya senang. Pasalnya, ia harus kembali menekuni kehidupan monotonnya yang membuatnya tersiksa.

Ia berdiri, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Ini akan jadi hal yang sia-sia karena pasti ada saja yang melemparinya sampah, menyiram air atau apalah itu hal sejenis yang ia tidak ingin untuk memikirkannya.

Selesai mandi ia bergegas ke meja makan untuk memakan sarapannya. Satu _sandwich_ dan segelas susu akan menjadi pengganjal perutnya selama tiga jam ke depan. Ia mengemasi dua _sandwich_ untuk dibawanya ke sekolah, membungkusnya dengan telaten dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Ruang makan yang luas itu ditatapnya nanar. Yang ia lihat masih sama dengan kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Meja makan besar yang dikelilingi oleh kursi kosong. Hanya ada dirinya seorang yang menempati meja makan besar itu. Rasa sepi lagi-lagi mengisi relung hatinya.

Ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak ingat akan yang namanya rumah, pernah terpikir olehnya, mungkin bagi ayahnya gedung pencakar langit Hyuuga corps yang berada di kawasan industri adalah rumahnya. Ibunya pun tidak lebih baik. Sangat disayangkan, walaupun sudah tiga tahun berjalan ketika saat itu ibunya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan ayahnya dan tinggal bersama adiknya. Sedangkan kakak sepupunya, yang juga tinggal bersama mereka sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 nya di Inggris. Semua isi dari rumah ini hanya tinggal Hinata dan para pelayan yang saban hari melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing dirumah ini.

Tidak dirumah ataupun di sekolah, rutinitas Hinata tidak luput dari yang namanya kesedihan.

"Nona Hinata, mobilnya sudah saya panaskan."

Sebuah suara menghentikan dirinya yang melamun. Ia menoleh dan dilihatnya perempuan muda berambut coklat dengan apron, Ayame namanya—sedang membungkukkan diri, seorang pelayan dirumahnya yang sebaya dengannya. Ia baru bekerja di tempat ini seminggu yang lalu, dan belum terbiasa dengan Hinata yang sangat rendah hati. "Tidak usah seperti itu Ayame, aku tidak suka." Ia membetulkan posisi Ayame untuk berdiri tegap seperti orang biasa. "Nah, begini lebih baik."

"Ah, iya maaf nona.."

"Sudah jam setengah 7, sebaiknya aku berangkat." Ia mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi dari Mansion megah itu menuju ke sekolahnya yang biasa ia sebut dengan _neraka dunia_. Sekolah sudah mulai ramai pada saat Hinata sampai. Beberapa murid tampak sedang asyik mengobrol dipinggir lapangan dan lalu lalang para murid yang berjalan di koridor harus pintar-pintar ia hindari. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tidak ada habisnya itu sambil memeluk buku-bukunya yang teramat banyak sampai-sampai tidak muat lagi di tas selempangnya.

 _BRUUK_

Hinata terjatuh karena senggolan bahu seseorang yang tidak sempat ia lihat. Buku-bukunya berserakan dan kacamatanya terlempar. Buru-buru ia memakai kacamatanya dan merapikan bukunya. Saat sedang berusaha merapikan bukunya, beberapa orang sengaja menginjakkan kakinya tepat dibuku Hinata, bahkan ada yang sengaja menabrakkan tas selempang mereka ke kepala Hinata dan menginjak jari tangannya. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengasihani diri sendiri. Beginilah sehari-harinya dimulai.

Setelah memastikan jadwal pelajarannya hari ini di kertas pengumuman yang ditempel di mading tambahan khusus jadwal, ia berjalan ke kelas pertamanya, kelas fisika. toh ia tidak perlu ke loker lagi untuk mengambil buku karena ia sudah membawa buku Fisika.

Kelas sudah lima puluh persen terisi murid, ia melihat papan tulis yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan _"Duduk sesuai denah"_ , matanya mengedarkan pandangannya. Yang ia lihat berbeda dari kelas fisika biasanya. Hinata melihat beberapa anak yang tampak asing berada di kelas itu. Ia tebak hari ini pasti kelasnya dicampur.

Matanya perlahan-lahan menekuni kertas yang di tempel di papan tulis, melihat denah tempat duduk yang terpampang di depan kelas, mereka semua juga merupakan anak didik Ms. Anko,Ia secara otomatis melihat nama teman sebangkunya yang berada tepat di samping namanya.

 _'Toneri..seperti aku pernah mendengar namanya.'_ Nama itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga Hinata. _'kita lihat hal buruk apa lagi yang akan kulewati hari ini.'_

Hinata berjalan untuk duduk dibangku yang telah di direksi itu, bangku yang berada di deretan tengah. Teman sebangkunya belum datang rupanya. Baguslah, kalau begini Hinata bisa membahas tugas-tugas minggu lalu sebelum teman sebangkunya datang dan mengganggunya.

Saat sedang asyik berkutat dengan bacaan-bacaan dibuku, ia merasa ada yang menghampiri bangkunya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Apakah itu teman sebangku Hinata? Hinata bahkan tidak berani untuk melirik teman sebangkunya itu. Takut-takut teman sebangkunya ini akan membentaknya untuk pindah seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Hinata bahkan masih tidak berpaling dari bukunya saat Ms. Anko datang dengan setumpuk kertas. "Morning class." Anko berjalan menuju meja guru, ditaruhnya kertas-kertas itu disana. Semua orang punya firasat buruk tentang tumpukan kertas itu. "Hari ini aku akan mengadakan ujian dadakan." Lanjutnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ya ampun aku belum belajar."

"Mendadak sekali!"

Ocehan-ocehan tidak setuju dari para murid memenuhi kelas, tidak terkecuali laki-laki yang duduk sebangku dengan Hinata yang misuh-misuh tak jelas mengenai ulangan dadakan itu. Tanpa sengaja Hinata langsung mengarahkan matanya kepada teman sebangkunya itu ketika ia mengeluhkan kebijakan Ms. Anko yang terkesan semaunya sendiri. Matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki, rambutnya ikal, acak-acakan dan kancing atas bajunya dibuka dua, lengan seragam putihnya ia singsingkan dan ia tidak memakai rompinya. Dari sana Hinata juga bisa melihat _badge_ awan merah yang ada di lengan kiri orang itu—menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota OSIS. Pantas rasanya Hinata pernah mendengar nama itu.

Hinata tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai ulangan dadakan itu melainkan Hinata langsung membuka buku. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu singkat yang diberikan Ms. Anko saat menceramahi murid yang berisik. _'pantas saja tempat duduknya diatur.'_

"Tidak ada Protes! Pelajari Bab gelombang dan bunyi. Kuberi waktu 15 menit."

"Apa? 15 menit?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih singkat lagi?"

"Parah!"

 _DAG DAG DAG_

Anko mengetuk meja dengan penggaris besarnya. "Kalau masih mau nilai turuti perintahku." Itulah kata terakhir yang ampuh untuk membungkam ocehan para murid. Hinata tidak yakin apakah Ms. Anko ingin benar-benar menguji mereka atau terlalu malas menjelaskan materi mengingat guru muda itu terkenal dengan julukan "Guru gaji buta", yang ia lakukan saban hari di kelas hanya menyuruh para murid mengerjakan soal, tidak peduli apakah muridnya mengerti atau tidak, dan menebar ulangan dadakan disana-sini. Tak heran guru ini adalah tipikal yang gampang dibenci murid. Mereka akhirnya pasrah dan menghafal dari buku catatan mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan teman sebangku Hinata yang hanya tampak gelisah menengok kanan kiri.

"Hey, aku boleh pinjam catatanmu tidak?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah memelas. Jujur saja, Hinata bukannya kasihan tapi dia malah ketakutan. Dilihat dari dandanannya, semua orang juga bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini adalah si jago kelahi.

"Uhmm… te-tentu, silahkan.." Hinata menyodorkan buku catatannya. Ia tidak keberatan meminjamkan buku catatannya karena ia sudah mempelajari Bab yang diberikan Ms. Anko, bukannya mau sombong, tetapi Hinata memang sudah menguasai materinya dan hanya perlu mengulasnya kembali.

Hinata memperhatikan.

Orang yang ada disebelahnya itu memaku tatapannya ke buku Hinata dengan serius, bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil seperti sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra, sesekali matanya terpejam untuk mengingat rumus yang tertera di buku catatan itu, ia selalu berkata kasar dan memegang kepalanya saat tidak berhasil menghafal rumusnya.

"A-apa kau butuh bantuan?" Hinata reflek menawarkan bantuannya, entah kekuatan dari mana yang jelas ia punya rasa berani untuk berbicara dengan orang ini. Orang itu terlihat sangat kepayahan. Dan itu membuat hatinya tergerak.

Toneri menoleh dan menatap Hinata, "Aku butuh sedikit bantuan disini, mmm…" Ia menunjukkan catatan Hinata yang masih belum ia mengerti prinsipnya. "Jadi bagaimana aku menentukan tanda positif-negatifnya?"

"Ka-kalau yang ini, makin dekat j-jarak antara sumber bunyi dan pendengar, suara yang terdengar makin keras, artinya nisbah frekuensi bernilai besar. Disini kamu hanya perlu memanipulasi pembilang atau penyebut dalam persamaan efek Doppler."

Toneri mengangguk samar. Ia kembali mengalihkan netranya kearah catatan Hinata.

"Selesai! Tutup bukunya." Ms. Anko menginterupsi para murid untuk segera menutup bukunya. Tidak ada ocehan seperti sebelumnya. Yang ada hanya bisikan-bisikan hafalan rumus yang baru mereka pelajari.

"Apa-apaan, aku bahkan belum membaca apapun."

Orang itu lagi-lagi mengoceh, walaupun tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia kemudian dengan berat hati mengembalikan buku Hinata. Tak lama Ms. Anko mulai membagikan kertas ulangan yang langsung saja dibabat habis oleh Hinata dengan waktu yang relatif lebih singkat daripada yang lain. Tentu saja, karena soal-soal ini baginya mudah, terimakasih pada dirinya sendiri yang merupakan tipe orang yang betah berlama-lama dengan buku. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak mau langsung mengumpulkan hasil ulangannya ke Ms. Anko karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian murid yang lain. Ia pura-pura sedang sibuk menulis dan menghitung.

"Kau tau tidak pengertian efek Doppler di soal nomor empat?" Toneri tampak kebingungan dengan beberapa soal yang diberikan oleh Ms. Anko. Hinata agak ragu harus memberitahu orang ini atau tidak..ini kan sedang ulangan, tidak seharusnya saling membagi jawaban bukan?.

Hinata pasti akan membantu orang ini sebelum ujian dimulai, namun di tengah-tengah ujian, kegiatan membantu bukanlah tindakan terpuji.

Tetapi, kendati demikian Hinata akhirnya memilih jalan yang aman. Lagipula orang ini belum menunjukkan sikap bencinya pada Hinata. Ia tidak mau kesan pertamanya dengan orang ini menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pembullyan yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Cukup. Orang ini punya label awan merah.

"Efek Doppler adalah perubahan jelas dalam frekuensi atau panjang gelombang yang diterima oleh pengamat bergerak relatif terhadap sumber gelombang." Jelas Hinata dengan suara berbisik. Ia memastikan agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain Toneri, namun Toneri malah tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Catat saja apa yang kau ucapkan barusan." Hinata menuruti perintah orang itu.

"Ini.." Hinata memberi secarik kertas yang berisi jawaban itu perlahan, setidaknya agar gerak-geriknya tidak tertangkap oleh Ms. Anko. Ini pertama kalinya ia memberikan jawaban pada seseorang, adrenalinnya seperti di pacu, rasanya menegangkan saat diam-diam melanggar peraturan.

Toneri dengan cekatan mengambil kertas itu dan langsung menyalin apa yang gadis di sebelahnya tidak peduli jawabannya betul atau tidak, yang penting kertasnya terisi dan jawabannya tidak terlalu melenceng.

Setengah jam kemudian, Ms. Anko menyuruh para murid untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Tetapi beberapa murid masih tampak kelimpungan mengerjakan soal yang belum sempat rampung mereka kerjakan itu. Orang yang sebangku dengannya salah satunya. Saking paniknya ia merebut kertas Hinata dan menyalin isinya dengan terburu-buru.

Hinata terlonjak dan jadi ikut-ikutan panik dibuatnya. _'Apa-apaan orang ini?! Seenaknya merebut kertas orang.'_ Hinata gelisah dan kebingungan, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan tulisan tangan terburu-buru itu dan berharap orang itu segera mengembalikan kertasnya agar Hinata bisa mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya.

"Aku bilang berhenti!"

Toneri langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, sambil berjalan mengumpulkan kertasnya ia keluar dari ruangan itu tepat disaat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk dibangkunya, menatap orang yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih itu.

Well, Hinata tidak seharusnya mengharapkan itu.

* * *

 **AN:** Dear Readers,

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang sangat banyak atas respon positifnya untuk cerita ini. Senang rasanya buka e-mail dan dapet review dari kalian :)

Ps, Toneri ini perawakannya kayak si Warren Peace di film Sky High ya. Sangar gitu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 **Wanda Grenada**


	3. Fans Club

**Zephyr**

 **2017**

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3: Fans Club**

* * *

"Sial! Aku lupa bawa uang jajanku." Umpat Naruto sambil meraup rambutnya sendiri. Naruto dan Sasuke saat itu sedang berjalan kearah lapangan untuk sama-sama bermain futsal menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah nyolong start. Terik matahari tidak mereka gubris asal mereka bisa bersenang-senang. Jam istirahat kedua waktunya lebih lama dari jam istirahat pertama, maka dari itu mereka sering melakukan satu set pertandingan 10 x 2.

"Aku sedang dalam masa petumbuhan, bagaimana aku bisa tumbuh besar jika aku tidak makan."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu. Dia selalu saja memberi kode meminta makanan atau traktiran di jam istirahat. Kemana perginya jatah uang jajan bulanan dari ibunya.

"Hey, _teme_.. kau mau tidak—"

"Tidak." Sahutnya cepat sambil mendahului Naruto.

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan apapun!" protes Naruto menyamakan langkah Sasuke.

"Waktu terakhir kali aku meminjamkan uang, aku pastikan itu adalah terakhir kali aku meminjamkan uang. Kau sudah berhutang banyak padaku." Ya, ia bukan Bandar uang yang bisa seenaknya mengeluarkan uang. Selama ia masih sekolah, uang jajannya pun masih di kontrol oleh sang kakak. Jadi walaupun ia punya banyak uang dan bisa melakukan apa saja, ia juga harus pintar me- _manage_ uang. Pengeluaran Naruto untuk kebutuhan main game tidak masuk dalam daftarnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan menggantinya jika uang bulananku sudah turun." Naruto masih mencoba peruntungannya dan berharap Sasuke masih mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Sudah satu tahun aku mendengar hal yang sama darimu." Tapi Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu. Selama ini ia hanya mencoba bersikap baik kepada sahabatnya, bahkan ia meminjamkan uang untuk kebutuhan bodoh Naruto yang tergila-gila dengan salah satu game MOBA. Entah kenapa game _pay for win_ sedang dalam masa jayanya, dan mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan bahwa mereka sedang di bodohi. Yah, itulah yang dinamakan kecanduan. Lama-kelamaan Naruto jadi parasit yang suka meminjam uang. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Sasuke duduk di bangku penonton, menunggu giliran untuk bermain. Diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh ayolah _teme_ , setidaknya kau mau kan berbagi makanan denganku?"

* * *

Aula menjadi tempatnya nongkrong hari ini. Hinata coba mendudukkan dirinya di deretan bangku kosong yang tersusun bekas acara seminar anak kelas 12 hari kemarin mengenai kiat-kiat sukses. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, seminar itu di hadiri oleh seorang CEO muda yang namanya sedang naik daun, Momochi Zabuza.

Ia tidak terbiasa makan di kantin. Ia biasa makan di ruang kelas jam berikutnya setelah istirahat, agar nanti ia tidak perlu repot-repot dan bersusah payah untuk menghindari tatapan mata orang-orang yang memandangnya sinis.

Tapi sial, ruang kelas jam pelajaran selanjutnya masih di pakai. Guru yang mengajar di kelas itu egois dan kekeh memaksakan anak murid untuk melewatkan jam istirahat, mengambil hak mereka dan memerintahkan harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka jika ingin istirahat. Walau bukan Hinata yang merasakan, tapi Hinata ikut kecewa.

Tasnya ia pangku di pahanya, kemudian ia membuka kotak makannya. _Sandwich_ sederhana buatannya terlihat menggoda. Mungkin karena rasa lapar diperutnya yang meraung-raung sejak tadi. Sesegera mungkin ia menghabiskan makanannya sebelum ada orang yang masuk kesini. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia berhasil merapikan tempat makannya dan melenggang pergi dari tempat ini, recananya di tahan oleh kedatangan beberapa gadis yang tiba-tiba. Saking paniknya ia bersembunyi, jongkok diantara kursi-kursi dan mengintip dari bawah meja.

' _itu kan...'_

Sasuke Fans Club, adalah sebuah organisasi illegal di sekolah dengan anggota terbanyak yang didirikan sejak dua tahun lalu, saat angkatannya masuk ke Akademi Konoha. Organisasi itu berawal dari obsesi seorang Karin Uzumaki kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, sangat tergila-gila padanya, walaupun Sasuke tidak akan pernah meliriknya barang sekalipun. Sadar akan ketidakmampuannya untuk menaklukkan hati sang pujaan, ia tidak menyerah. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan, dan tidak akan rela menyerahkan Sasuke pada orang lain. Walaupun Sasuke bukan miliknya.

Berangkat dari sanalah, ia mulai memanipulasi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tentu saja ia tau ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mengharapkan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengajak orang-orang sejenis yang menyukai Sasuke untuk berkumpul dan menjaga Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Sasuke, tidak ada yang boleh berpacaran dengan Sasuke atau mereka akan bergerak untuk memusnahkan orang tersebut, dengan cara apapun. _Sasuke adalah milik bersama._

"Hey, aku dengar ada gadis di luar Fans Club kita yang sedang mendekati Sasuke-kun!" kata seorang gadis cantik yang Hinata tau adalah Shion. Sangat disayangkan gadis cantik itu lebih memilih mengejar cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya daripada puluhan orang yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

"Benarkah?! Siapa orang itu? Tidak akan kubiarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan My Sasuke-kun!" dan Karin, sang foundersekaligus leader mereka. Orang ini bukan saja punya kekuasaan di anggota Club-nya saja, mengingat sistem dalam lingkup sosial di sekolah mereka menganut sistem Kapitalis, maka dari itu, sebagai anak dari pemilik perusahaan ritel dan politisi terkenal di jepang, Karin sangat menikmati kehidupannya yang di manja dengan uang.

"Ya, ya.. teruslah bermimpi Karin. Entahlah, aku baru tau berita itu dari Ino." Jawab Shion.

"Halah, Ino. Paling-paling ia cuma ingin cari sensasi dengan memberi informasi _hoax_. Masa iya setelah kejadian minggu lalu masih ada yang berani dekat-dekat Sasuke."

Kejadian minggu lalu? Yang bisa diingat oleh Hinata adalah berita heboh ketika seorang murid kelas 10 sekonyong-konyong menyampaikan surat pengunduran diri kepada kepala sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi apakah ada hubungannya antara kejadian itu dan orang-orang ini? Mungkin Hinata saat ini hanya sedang salah paham dan salah mengartikan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menghindari rasa penasaran yang muncul di benaknya.

"Okay girls.. kita harus keep watching! Jangan sampai Sasuke-kun direbut dari kita. Setuju?!" Karin meneriakkan semangatnya

"Setuju!" dan dibalas oleh kroni-kroninya.

Sampai segitunya mereka tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Hinata tidak tau mana yang lebih lucu, tingkah gadis-gadis remaja labil yang terobsesi itu atau posisinya kali ini. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai bersembunyi di bawah meja dan menguping pembicaraan orang lain sambil menikmati _sandwich_ nya. Kakinya mulai merasakan kesemutan, namun apa jadinya kalau tiba-tiba ia muncul dan ketahuan sedang menguping? Apakah ia akan mengatakan _Peek-a-boo_ , tiba-tiba muncul dari kolong meja kemudian mereka tertawa? Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak akan begitu. Yang ia bisa kini hanya mempertahankan posisinya untuk tetap seperti itu, selama ia tidak membuat suara, ia yakinkan dirinya aman.

Dari bawah kolong meja ia mengintip sedikit dan melihat Karin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantungnya dan memantiknya.

'Apa? Dia merokok?' padahal peraturan di sekolah sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa baik murid laki-laki ataupun perempuan, tidak boleh merokok di area sekolah.

Hinata menutup mulut serta hidungnya. Hinata tidak toleran dengan asap rokok, mati-matian ia menahan nafas agar keberadaanya masih tidak diketahui. Ia paling tidak bisa menghirup asap rokok. Inilah yang ia benci dari para perokok. Sekalipun segelintir dari mereka paham ada orang di sekitarnya yang tidak toleran terhadap asap rokok, mereka tetap acuh tak acuh dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan orang di dekatnya.

Hinata masih menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir saja terbatuk jika ia tidak berhasil menahannya. Ia harap mereka segera pergi karena Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kariiin! Sasuke-kun ada di lapangan!" seru seseorang yang berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Benarkah?!" Karin langsung melempar puntung rokoknya ke sembarang arah, benda itu terlempar tepat berada di depan Hinata. "Tunggu aku Sasuke-kun.." Ia memakai parfum yang ia bawa di saku seragamnya sampai-sampai wanginya memenuhi satu ruangan. Setelah itu, ia berlari sangat cepat membawa serta pasukannya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghampiri "pangeran" mereka.

Huff.. hari ini keberuntungan ada di pihaknya. Hinata menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu berdiri, merapikan roknya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengambil buku-bukunya di loker yang belum sempat ia ambil. Saat melewati puntung rokok yang Karin lempar, Hinata menginjaknya, mematikan api dari rokok itu. Jangan sampai ulah Karin membahayakan sekolah.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berpapasan dengan Ma'am Kurenai. "Selamat siang Ma'am Kurenai." Sapa Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat siang, Hinata. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di aula sendirian?" tanya Kurenai iseng sambil membenahkan buku-buku yang ia pegang. Namun pertanyaan iseng itu ditanggapi serius oleh Hinata. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia memberitahu saja perihal Karin yang baru saja merokok di aula? Tapi ia punya bukti apa? Lagipula kalau ia mengadu, resikonya teramat besar untuk Hinata Hyuuga.

"Eh.. i-itu, a-aku mencari kotak makanku yang tertinggal." Ia mengangkat kotak makannya keatas, menunjukkan bahwa inilah yang ia cari-cari.

"Ooh, begitu."

"Bisa aku membantumu membawa buku-buku itu Ma'am?" tanya Hinata, ia ingin bersikap baik pada wanita hamil itu. Setidaknya ini bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu jam istirahatnya daripada hanya duduk di bangku pojok sendirian.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak ingin memotong jam makan siangmu. Lagipula aku hanya akan ke ruang OSIS." Wanita dengan blazer merah itu menolak niat baik Hinata dengan halus, karena memang ruang OSIS berada tak jauh dari sana. Dan jujur saja, ia mencurigai gelagat Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi." Dengan begitu Hinata pergi dari sana.

"Selamat siang Ma'am, boleh aku bantu?" Yahiko, sang ketua OSIS dengan senyum semangatnya yang paling sumringah, saat itu akan menuju kelasnya dan berpapasan dengan Kurenai, ia menyapanya.

"Terimakasih. Aku ingin kau memeriksa ruang aula, apakah ada sesuatu yang tak beres disana. aku menghirup bau asap rokok." Kurenai, entah kenapa semenjak kehamilannya hidungnya jadi sangat sensitif untuk mencium bau-bauan. Ia menyesali harus mencurigai murid yang selama ini ia kenal baik. Tapi sebagai wakil kepala bidang kesiswaan, ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk pilih kasih.

"Siap ma'am." Jawab Yahiko.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih ya."

* * *

Sasuke sedang menendang bola kearah gawang ketika Karin dan kroni-kroninya datang dan meneriakkan namanya. Ia gagal untuk mencetak gol.

" _Shit_!"

"Kalau main jangan rakus dasar _teme_!" protes Naruto yang merasa kesal pada temannya. Bayangkan sedaritadi ia berlari untuk menunggu Sasuke mengumpankan bola padanya untuk mencetak gol, namun Sasuke tidak kunjung mengoper bola dan asik dengan permainannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya ia gagal mencetak gol.

Sasuke mendecih, mau di oper pun ia tau Naruto tidak akan bisa mencetak gol juga.

"Kau keren Sasuke-kuuuuun!" teriak para gadis dari pinggir lapangan. Mereka datang untuk men-support Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka membawa poster bertuliskan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Sasuke yang bahkan sampai kapanpun tidak akan mempengaruhi Sasuke dari segi manapun kecuali membuat konsentrasinya terganggu.

' _cih, apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke pasti selalu keren di mata mereka.'_

Itu adalah suara iri dari hati Naruto secara alami. Siapa yang tidak? Bahkan Sakura Haruno yang menjadi pujaan hatinya juga anggota dari penggemar Sasuke. Ia mau marah pada sahabatnya tidak bisa, wong sahabatnya tidak melakukan apa-apa yang menghalangi jalannya. Keberadaan sahabatnya itulah yang menghalangi jalannya. ia berada dalam bayangan sahabatnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Kendati demikian, ia tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak menaruh rasa iri pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Mereka kembali ke kursi penonton dan mengelap keringat dengan rompi. Menenggak air minum dan mencuci wajah mereka dengan air saat bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Para gadis yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan akhirnya membubarkan diri dan pergi ke alamnya masing-masing.

" _Teme_ , apa pelajaranmu selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto sambil memakai rompinya.

"Sejarah." Sasuke menyampirkan rompinya di pundak.

"Hey, aku belum makan.. kita makan dulu bagaimana?" tawar Naruto. Kalau begini Sasuke sudah tau juntrungannya. Ia tau Naruto bukannya sekedar ingin mengajak makan siang melainkan dia ingin mengajaknya membolos jam pelajaran. Kebetulan ia juga belum makan.

"Kelasmu Kimia, ya?" tebak Sasuke.

"Brisik kau."

* * *

"Jadi kalian mau pilih yang mana?" Ino menjejerkan foto-foto Sasuke di meja yang dikerubungi para _fangirls_.

"Umhh.. aku pilih yang dua ini." Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sakura akhirnya memilih dua foto yang menampilkan gambar Sasuke sedang bermain Handphone dan sedang bermain bola.

"Kalau begitu sisanya untukku." Karin mengambil empat foto yang tersisa, merasa menang karena ia bisa membeli keempatnya.

"Ya.. kau tau 'kan tidak mudah mendapatkannya terutama saat ia sedang memakai baju rumah. Jadi aku…"

"Akan kubayar dua kali lipat!" potong Karin.

"Ahahah… Aku senang kita bisa saling mengerti." Ino tertawa garing sambil menghitung-hitung uang yang diberikan oleh Karin dan Sakura. "By the way, girls.. ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian."

"Jika itu tentang Sasuke, apapun itu adalah prioritas untuk kami." Ujar Sakura.

"Ada gadis yang sedang dekat dengan Sasuke, aku melihatnya di Mansion Uchiha kemarin."

"Oh, ayolah Ino.. akan kami bayar sesuai yang kau tentukan. Cepat katakan yang tuntas!" Sahut Karin gemas pada Ino yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Bukan begitu, mengikuti seorang gadis bukan perkara yang mudah. Jadi jika ingin hasil bagus harus sabar menunggu. Bukankah begitu peraturan dalam berbisnis?" Ino berkacak pinggang, merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang yang dibutuhkan dan bukan membutuhkan.

"Kau sedang tidak berusaha mengelabui kami 'kan?" Karin menatapnya tajam lewat kacamatanya, namun Ino sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh hal itu.

"Apa? Yang benar saja. Kalau bisa aku akan mengambil gambarnya kemarin. Sayang baterai kamera ku low pada saat yang sama."

"Baiklah Ino. Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum hubungan mereka semakin jauh. Ayo Sakura, kita kembali ke kelas." Kemudian Karin keluar dari kelas itu diikuti oleh Sakura.

Inilah yang Ino sukai dari para _Fangirls_ nya Sasuke. Mereka rela membayar berapapun asal itu tentang Sasuke, ia mensyukuri berbagai sikap berlebihan mereka yang menguntungkannnya. Ino memang sudah sering menjual berita dan foto terbaru Sasuke. Tidak sia-sia juga ia punya kamera digital yang ia beli hasil usahanya sendiri. Sekarang ia punya laba yang lebih besar dari si kamera yang tadinya diperuntukkan membuat majalah sekolah.

Namun kini kamera itu sudah beralih fungsi menjadi _Paparazzi_ -nya Sasuke, kini ia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan para _Fangirls_ dengan bayaran yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada menjadi pengurus kabar berita sekolah, mading atau apalah itu. Masa bodoh dengan pendapat orang yang menganggapnya bagian dari Fans Club konyol itu. Yang penting uang bisa mengalir ke kantungnya, apapun itu ia tidak peduli.

Sekarang ia punya tugas baru lagi yang harus ia kerjakan.

* * *

"Ketua Yahiko menyebalkan." Keluh Suigetsu saat ia mulai berjalan ke ruang Aula. Seharusya sekarang ia ada di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku tentang 7 pedang legendaris pesanannya yang hari ini sampai di perpustakaan. Tapi tiba-tiba hari santainya tidak berjalan dengan mulus karena mandat dari ketua OSIS dilayangkan padanya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut saja. Kinerjanya pasti sedang dinilai, dan dimanfaatkan tentunya.

"Padahal kan dia yang disuruh memeriksa ruangan ini, kenapa malah dioper ke aku. Dasar si pamer wajah. Selalu begitu, ia menerima tugas tapi ujung-ujungnya tugas itu malah di oper ke orang lain. Aku tidak yakin ia punya tugas yang lebih penting. Paling-paling dia cuma mau berduaan dengan Konan-senpai." Gumam Suigetsu lagi. Juugo yang menemani Suigetsu melaksanakan tugasnya hanya diam dan mendengarkan keluh kesah partner-nya hari ini. Ia ikut memeriksa sudut demi sudut di ruangan itu.

Dengan raut wajahnya yang merengut tidak enak dipandang dan hati yang tidak ikhlas, ia masih berusaha untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai seorang junior. Ia harus menuntut surat rekomendasi pencalonan ketua OSIS untuk periode berikutnya setelah ini.

Alhasil, matanya menemukan benda yang mencurigakan itu. Puntung rokok.

Kurenai sedang berada di ruang OSIS saat jam istirahat sudah dimulai, ia mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai guru pengajar untuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan harian para murid. Ia punya kelas di sesi berikutnya namun ia sedang enggan menuju ke ruang guru hari ini. Ia berakhir di ruang OSIS sambil menunggu kabar dari OSIS yang ia perintahkan untuk menyisir ruang Aula.

Suigetsu segera berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang OSIS untuk menemui Ma'am Kurenai. Terkadang ia malas mencari-cari sebuah pokok permasalahan yang hasilnya selalu nihil, pada dasarnya murid-murid disini selalu punya cara untuk mengelabui para pengawas ketertiban. Namun kali ini ia senang bukan main ketika berhasil menemukan sebuah barang bukti yang di tafsirkan mitos oleh otaknya dan segera melaporkan pada Ma'am Kurenai.

"Ma'am! Aku menemukan ini di Aula!" Suigetsu menunjukkan sebuah puntung rokok yang ia temukan. Kurenai terlonjak karenanya, ia mengelus-elus dada dan perutnya. Tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sediri.

"Cepat panggilkan Toneri!"

* * *

"Jadi kau yang namanya Hinata Hyuuga?" di ruang Interogasi, hanya ada dirinya dan seorang gadis yang baru saja menjadi penolongnya di kelas Fisika sialan. Ini memang ruangan detensi, namun karena persoalan yang di telisik masih belum kontras, jadi yang menanganinya kali ini adalah OSIS. Ma'am Kurenai sudah memberitahu Toneri tentang kasus ini, dan memberitahunya untuk tidak terlalu keras pada murid kesayangannya. Anak perempuan itu yang duduk di depannya hanya menunduk dan mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"Bahkan, Ma'am Kurenai tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan." Toneri menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, berlagak tegas didepan gadis manis yang sedang ia periksa.

"Me-memangnya ap-apa yang telah kuperbuat?" Gadis itu, si Hinata menatapnya ketakutan. Oke, ia mengakui bahwa ia memang punya aura menakutkan dalam dirinya, sekali lihat orang bisa tau. Terlebih dengan gayanya yang lebih nyentrik dibanding anggota OSIS lain.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau!" Bentak Toneri sambil melemparkan barang bukti berupa sebuah puntung rokok. "Kau ada di Aula saat jam istirahat. Benar begitu?!"

"Be-benar.. itu benar ta-tapi aku tidak.." Hinata kesal sendiri dengan kebiasaannya yang tergagap ketika sedang gugup dan ketakutan. Ia merasa dirinya terdengar lebih mencurigakan jika sedang dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, air mata mencelos begitu saja dan sesegukan menyusulnya.

Sekarang Hinata tau kenapa Karin memakai parfum. Ia menggunakan parfum untuk menyamarkan bau asap rokok di seragamnya. ia juga bisa mengerti kenapa Ma'am Kurenai mencurigainya, karena begitu ia keluar dari ruang Aula itu, bau asap rokok menguar dari seragamnya. Terlebih, barang bukti yang ada di depannya menguatkan sebuah dugaan yang baru saja dituduhkan kepadanya.

Ia mengerti, sekarang semuanya jelas. Hal itu membuatnya menangis. Ia bingung bagaimana caraya ia menjelaskan bahwa ia bukan orang yang bersalah. Ia masih takut untuk mengadukan kelakuan Karin yang ia lihat jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tapi tanpa bukti apa-apa, Salah-salah ia malah dikira melemparkan kasus ke orang lain dan melebar-lebarkan masalah ini.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan air mata buayamu itu." Ejek Toneri. Tentu saja ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat seorang gadis menangis, mengaku itu bukan kesalahannya, dan memohon padanya untuk tidak memanggil orang tua. Fakta itu membuatnya tau bahwa ternyata mayoritas murid-murid disini bakatnya adalah berakting.

Hinata mengelap air matanya. Ia tidak sedang mengharapkan belas kasihan pada orang ini. Ia juga mengerti, dari sudut pandang Toneri ia pasti sedang berpura-pura ini bukanlah kesalahannya. Dan jika Hinata bukan sedang dalam situasi ini, Hinata akan sangat kagum pada sikap tegas Toneri. Namun sekarang tidak, Hinata tetap tidak bisa menerima jika ia yang disalahkan. Disamping itu, ia juga takut untuk melaporkan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Serba salah yang ia hadapi.

Sejujurnya Toneri tidak sampai hati jika harus memarahi gadis itu, namun tugas tetaplah tugas. Ia harus bersikap tegas untuk mendisiplinkan para murid yang melanggar aturan, untuk itulah ia dipilih sebagai komite disiplin untuk menjaga ketertiban dan keamanan siswa. Tetapi kenyataannya, saat ia melihat gadis itu menangis sembari menatapnya, hatinya mencelos dan jadi melunak entah kenapa. Mungkin karena AC yang ada di ruangan ini mati. Dilihat dari manapun juga, gadis ini tentu saja bukan seorang yang hobi melanggar aturan, walau itu hanya sekedar tidak membawa dasi ke sekolah. _Track record_ nya disekolah ini bersih.

Dan jangan lupa gadis ini adalah orang yang sama dengan "Malaikat" yang menolongnya saat ulangan Fisika sialan itu.

Toneri menghela nafas, normalnya, ia tidak akan mengasihani siapapun yang sudah masuk ke ruang detensi. "Baiklah. Karena kau sudah menolongku saat ulangan dadakan di kelas Ms. Anko dan karena AC ruangan ini mati, kau ku bebaskan."

Hinata terlonjak. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia tidak tau mana yang lebih mengejutkannya. Fakta bahwa orang ini membebaskannya dari hukuman atau karena orang ini mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu saat Hinata memberikannya jawaban dan.. ermm… membiarkannya merebut kertasnya (?). Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Orang itu pasti punya ingatan yang sangat baik.

"Dengan syarat…"

* * *

 **AN: Aku ingin sampaikan klarifikasi buat chapter ini.**

Yak, kemudian inilah chapter 3 nya, di barengi dengan perubahan karakter disini. Padahal aku sedang nulis chap 4 , ngga aku lanjut karena aku memang masih nyari karakter yang pas buat jadi saingan Sasuke. Sempet kepikiran mau mandek lagi tadinya hwhwhw. Dan tiba-tiba **Miss Taurus** datang membawa ide lewat reviewnya, bagai malaikat. Kalo bisa ku peluk, ku peluk sampe sesak hihiw.

Aku sama sekali ngga kepikiran tentang Toneri waktu remake cerita ini. Padahal dulu sempet bikin storyboard buat ToneriXHinata. Tapi namanya manusia terkadang ada saatnya ngga bisa memilih pilihan yang tepat.

Sebenernya pertama kali buat cerita ini pemerannya memang Hidan, dan waktu itu belum ada karakter Toneri. Mau pakai karakter lain kurang sreg dan entah kenapa aku pilih Hidan. Karena dia menurutku tipe yang pas buat jadi karakter underrated karena penampilannya.

And karena ada perubahan karakter disini, mungkin ada yang kurang nyaman atas kelabilanku. Ya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku menulis untuk selingan dari hobi-hobiku yang lain. Itu yang mengakibatkan sulit untuk memerhatikan detail. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati.

Aku nulis ini supaya ngga ada kesalahpahaman aja sih. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan fatalku yang kesekian kalinya ini. Aku harap kalian ngga keberatan mengenai pilihan aku. Rasanya aneh sih, kayak sebuah klarifikasi tapi ekstrim. Soalnya cerita udah di publish. Istilahnya film lagi jalan tiba-tiba tokohnya ganti wkwkwk.

Terimakasih buat orang-orang yang bersedia membimbingku lewat review, pm, kirim e-mail dan lain sebagainya. Aku ngga bisa bilang apa-apa selain terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, dan juga…

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca**

 **Wanda Grenada**


	4. Smartclass

**Zephyr**

 **2017**

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4: Smartclass**

* * *

"Menurut buku Prospectus of Konoha High School, kau melanggar peraturan pasal 1, yang isinya adalah _'Dilarang membawa benda; tajam, rokok, minuman keras, alkohol, alat judi, dan berhubungan dengan unsur pornografi, membolos pelajaran, merusak—'_ ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah ku jelaskan lebih rinci. Kau pasti juga sudah membacanya, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, Hinata sudah diberi buku prospektus yang berisi tentang fasilitas, peraturan, staff, fellow, guru pembimbing, dan lainnya tentang sekolah ini. Dan dalam setiap pelanggaran, pasti ada Sanksinya. Sanksi disesuaikan oleh tingkat pelanggaran yang siswa lakukan.

Hinata murung, ia bersedih karena ia telah menjadi anak nakal hari ini. Tapi, tunggu! Ini bukan kesalahannya, dan tentu saja ini murni sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kenapa ia malah terbawa suasana dan tersugesti.

Lalu apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Tidak ada selain membiarkan ini menjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman agar tidak menimbulkan masalah baru.

Karena "pelanggaran" yang Hinata lakukan tergolong ringan, maka dari itu Hinata memperkirakan ia hanya akan menjalani hukuman yang tidak terlalu berat.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Ma'am Kurenai, beliau menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk memberi keringanan pada hukumanmu. Dan beruntung, ia menyetujui tentang keringanan itu karena _track record_ -mu yang bagus. Ia memintaku untuk tidak menuliskannya di buku Kasus. Tetapi kau tetap harus menjalani hukuman." Lanjut Toneri sambil menggulung-gulung buku prospektus yang ia pegang.

Hinata lega. Ia cukup bersyukur dengan tidak tercantumnya kasus hari ini di buku rapotnya.

"Kau harus mengajak seseorang yang minggu ini kena hukuman karena melanggar peraturan untuk menjadi partner, sebagai persyaratan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di kelas _Sm_ _artclass_. Ma'am Kurenai yang memintanya."

Itu hukuman yang sangat berat kalau kau tanya Hinata.

"Tapi jangan lupa dengan persyaratan dariku."

Oh, iya. Persyaratan. Karena ia terbebas dari pencatatan kasus yang akan mengotori buku rapotnya, Hinata jadi lupa tentang persyaratan yang akan Toneri berikan.

"Seperti apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus menjadi asistenku."

Hinata lagi-lagi teringat kata-kata Toneri disekolah, bahkan pada saat makan malamnya kali ini. Siang tadi setelah secara tiba-tiba ia diangkat menjadi asistennya Toneri, ia menanyakan tentang beberapa hal yang perlu ia ketahui. Ia melihat daftar anak-anak yang menjalani hukuman minggu ini, dan beberapa diantaranya masih belum menemukan partner, untuk hari ini.

Ia sudah berusaha menyingkirkan kejadian-kejadian di sekolah yang membuatnya jadi sering melamun. Hari ini, dengan ajaibnya sang ayah pulang cepat dan bergabung bersama saat makan malam. Jadi ia punya kesempatan untuk berbincang sedikit. Hanya sedikit, bahkan sangat sedikit dan terkadang hanyalah sebuah tegur sapa menanyakan perihal kabar. Hinata memang punya hubugan yang dingin dengan ayahnya. Itu terjadi secara otomatis karena keterikatan mereka yang renggang oleh kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Atau Hinata bisa menyalahkan satu pihak saja disini, yaitu ayahnya.

Ia menatap wajah Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk makan dengan sangat formal walaupun di depan anaknya sendiri. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa menjalani acara makan dengan para petinggi, pejabat, mitra dan orang-orang penting lainnya yang membuat sikap formal Ayahnya sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Tiba-tiba terbayang oleh Hinata, bagaimana reaksi Ayahnya saat mengetahui bahwa putrinya—putri dari Klan Hyuuga, yang ia banggakan dan ia sayangi—merokok.

Hinata bergedik.

* * *

"Aku pergi." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Itachi mengingatkan tetapi matanya tidak berpindah dari layar laptop yang ia terpa sedari siang.

"Oh ya? Kau pikir kau siapa memberiku perintah?" Ujar Sasuke ketus.

Itachi tentu saja terkejut dengan jawaban adiknya. Ia hanya mengharapkan jawaban iya, atau sebuah 'Hn' yang biasa dikeluarkan adiknya. Kalau-kalau Sasuke tidak menurutinya, paling ia hanya menanyakan alasan kenapa pulang larut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang provokator seperti itu. Rupanya adiknya bukan lagi adik manis dari masa lalu yang diingatnya. Ia agak kesal dengan jawaban adiknya barusan, namun tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa ia masih berusaha memakluminya.

Nyatanya, ini semua juga sebab akibat dari Itachi yang tidak berada di samping adiknya selama lima tahun belakang karena pendidikannya di luar negri dan kesibukannya sendiri yang berkutat dengan dunia bisnis, Ia bahkan tak menolak tawaran sepupunya untuk membantu mengurus perusahaan keluarga.

"Aku kakakmu. Dan aku lebih tua lima tahun darimu. Apa itu cukup?" Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dan jelas dari tatapannya, adiknya ini baru saja menantangnya.

"Ha! Sekarang kau bertindak seakan kau peduli padaku. Aku tinggal sendiri lima tahun ini dan kau baru saja datang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku."

"Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk itu tapi aku punya kewajiban untuk itu."

"Katakan itu pada diriku yang masih ingusan."

"Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak mempercayakan Madara untuk menjagamu." Itachi mengelus keningnya. Ini mulai tidak beres.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Setidaknya dia ada dalam hidupku di beberapa tahun ini daripada kau." Dengan begitu, Sasuke menutup membanting pintu dan mengakhiri argumen mereka.

Itachi menghela nafasnya. Pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Walaupun langkahnya dalam perjalanan bisnis selalu sempurna dan jarang mengalami kesulitan, tapi bahkan seorang Uchiha Itachi bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal juga. Hal itu sangat jelas ditunjukkan oleh adiknya.

* * *

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur memikirkan siapa yang harus ia ajak untuk mengikuti _Smartclass_. Itu mungkin bukan masalah jika ia adalah murid normal, namun kenyataannya ia bukan. Pilihannya begitu sulit, dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari sampai akhir minggu, ia harus mengajak seorang murid untuk mengikuti _Smartclass_ —jika memang ada yang mau diajak olehnya. Atau ia harus melihat kemarahan ayahnya dan melihat ayahnya jatuh sakit karena terus-menerus memikirkan "Kesalahan" yang dibuat oleh putri pertamanya.

Tidak, Hinata tidak akan memilih pilihan kedua. Memang kalau dilihat ayahnya bukan ayah yang baik. Banyak ayah diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik. Namun membuat ayahnya bersedih bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Kalau bukan karena didikan ayahnya yang tegas tidak mungkin Hinata bisa menjadi anak yang rajin dan taat seperti ini.

Mengambil pilihan pertama juga bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuknya. Setidaknya ia harus mencari orang yang bersikap netral padanya—tidak baik dan tidak jahat, atau minimal, seseorang dengan situasi yang sama dengannya. Ia harus pintar-pintar memanfaatkan seseorang.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit-langit, memaksa matanya untuk menutup. Ia bersedia jika harus terjaga sepanjang malam untuk memikirkan segala cara agar ia bisa keluar dari hukuman. Namun besok, sekolah menunggunya. Ingin rasanya ia membolos saja. Dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang serba berantakan siapa sih yang menolak untuk membolos?—Hinata orangnya.

Setelah memutuskan pilihannya dengan mengorbankan sepertiga malamnya untuk berpikir, ia hanya tinggal memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan orang itu. Ia harus mati-matian menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Ia tidak akan membuat kesempatannya hilang karena setitik kesalahan. Tidak. Untuk hari ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia berdo'a pada _Kami-sama_ agar melancarkan urusannya hari ini.

Dan disinilah Hinata. Dibalik ujung loker memperhatikan orang yang akan ia ajak bicara sambil mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Ini adalah kesempatannya, ia menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia mengintip dari balik ujung loker, selagi orang itu sedang sendiri, ia harus menghampirinya.

Setelah berkomat-kamit dan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya sambil menenteng kotak makan yang belum sempat ia buka karena teringat akan hukumannya.

"Na-Naruto.."

Orang yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, "Ah.. Hinata. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aa-aku.." Hinata tergagap karena tatapan serius dari Naruto. Hinata merutuki dirinya sambil terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar bisa melancarkan bicaranya.

"Aku?"

"Ehm.. A-aku dengar kau mendapat hukuman juga. Aku mau me-mengajakmu untuk jadi partner di _Smartclass_." Hinata bersyukur, sejauh ini ia tidak melakukan hal diluar kendalinya. Padahal hanya mengajak seorang Naruto, tapi ia butuhkan banyak tenaga untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Hmm begitu.. maaf, tapi aku sudah diajak seseorang." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu mencelos begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, ia langsung menutup mulutnya, menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia memang melihat daftar nama siswa dan menemukan kedua sahabat ini sama-sama mendapat hukuman. Namun urusan mereka sama sekali bukanlah urusannya dan Hinata tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Benar juga ya, kenapa aku tidak mengajak si _teme_ saja ya.." Naruto menggaruk dagunya. "Kalau begitu kau dengan Sasuke saja."

 _Sasuke? Yang benar saja!_

"Ah, tidak usah.. aku bi-bisa mengajak orang lain." Sahut Hinata.

"Hey, apa itu masih ada isinya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kotak makan yang dibawa Hinata.

"I-iya. Apa kau mau Na-Naruto? Aku membawa lebih." Hinata mengangkat kotak makan itu dan membuka bungkus luar kain perca itu.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin membaginya denganku?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata makin gugup.

"Te-tentu.." Hinata memberikan dua buah Onigiri untuk Naruto.

"Terimakasih Hinata! Kau seperti malaikat!" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata saking terharunya, si _teme_ itu tidak akan memberinya makanan yang seperti ini pikirnya. Dan belum ada sebelumnya yang secara tulus menawarinya makanan.

' _Malaikat.. Naruto bilang aku malaikat..'_

' _Naruto memegang tanganku'_

Hinata bergetar, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya saking gugupya. Ia merasa kehilangan daya tumpuannya di kaki, dan akhirnya…

 _BRUUK_

"Huh? Hinata? Hinata? Bangun Hinata!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata yang jatuh pingsan. Ada apa dengannya?, pikir Naruto.

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa Hinata ke Klinik Sekolah dengan menggendongnya. Ia memanggil Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan membawakan kotak makanannya.

"Dasar _dobe_. Kau tidak tau apa yang dimasukkan si Hyuuga itu dalam makanannya. Jangan sembarangan menerima pemberian dari orang lain. Kau bisa saja diracuni." Ujar Sasuke di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju kelas mereka setelah mengantar Hyuuga yang pingsan tanpa sebab itu ke Klinik Sekolah. Ia tidak punya waktu menunggui si payah ini, dan menyuruh Naruto untuk meninggalkannya. Mereka bisa mengunjungi lagi saat jam istirahat berikutnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa _teme_? Kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada orang lain. Onigiri ini enak." Sanggah Naruto. Ia yakin sekali Hinata bukanlah orang seperti yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti." Balas Sasuke.

"Oh iya, kau kan belum mendapat partner untuk _Smartclass_. Bagaimana kalau kau bersama Hinata saja?" Naruto berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan, itu menjijikkan. Entah Naruto atau Hinata yang menjijikkan baginya.

"Kau gila." Ujar Sasuke mendahului Naruto. "Kau saja yang bersamanya. Aku tidak sudi."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan partner."

"Kalau begitu kita bertukar partner saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menawarkan sesuatu pada sahabatnya ini. Namun untuk urusan ini ia tidak akan keberatan dengan sebuah kesepakatan. Kalau di iming-imingi uang pasti Naruto tidak akan menolak.

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin…"

* * *

 _Smartclass_. Mungkin orang-orang mengira bahwa _Smartclass_ adalah kelas yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa-siswi berprestasi di bidang akademik. Namun, bukan seperti itu _Smartclass_ yang ada disini. Kelas ini diperuntukkan kepada murid-murid pelanggar aturan. Kelas ini mendisiplinkan murid dengan memberikan konseling pintar untuk murid-murid pelanggar aturan. Program ini dicetuskan enam bulan lalu oleh Nona Tsunade. Dan Hinata harus terjebak disini untuk kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia perbuat.

Hinata sendiri belum tau banyak mengenai _Smartclass_ karena ia pun belum pernah mendatangi kelas ini. Ia hanya tau bahwa _Smartclass_ adalah ujung dari kenakalan para murid, diadakan dua kali seminggu dan dijalani sesuai jadwal yang diberikan, program ini juga sekaligus penghapusan poin kasus. Biasanya siswa akan terjebak disana dua minggu, namun ada juga yang lebih dari itu. Tergantung dari pelanggaran yang dilakukan siswa.

Tidak ada yang ia kerjakan selain melamun. Ia terus berpikir siapa yang akan ia ajak ke _Smartclass_. Karena terlalu berambisi, Hinata jadi tidak memikirkan _Back up plan_ seandainya hal seperti ini terjadi. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang baik padanya. Ah, maksudnya.. Naruto memang baik kepada semua orang. Itulah yang membuat Hinata mengagumi sosok Naruto Uzumaki.

Setelah melirik jam yang ada di atas pintu—yang langsung ia sadari adalah Klinik sekolah sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Klinik, mengambil surat keterangan sakitnya, dan berjalan ke kelas sebelumnya, ia melewati satu jam pelajaran dan meninggalkan tasnya disana. ia hampir lupa alasan kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba pingsan.

Ia menepuk jidatnya, malu setelah berhasil mengingatnya kembali.

"HEY! HINATA!"

Hinata menoleh pada suara itu. Dilihatnya orang yang baru-baru ini ia jumpai. Hinata membetulkan kacamatanya. Orang itu bersama Sasuke. Ya, mau apa dia?, batin Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus heran karena mereka memang selalu berdua.

"Tadi aku menghampirimu ke Klinik, ternyata kau sudah keluar. Kau masih belum mendapatkan partner kan?"

"I-iya.."

"Nah, kalau begitu kau dengan _teme_ saja."

Ini benar-benar bukan situasi yang baik bagi Sasuke. Yang tersisa dari murid yang menjalankan hukuman minggu ini hanya tinggal Hyuuga. Pertukaran partner bisa saja dilakukan dengan mudah, namun partner Naruto adalah Shion. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mau yang namanya dekat dengan _Fangirls_. Tidak, ini tidak bisa. Dua-duanya sama-sama buruk.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan uangmu Uchiha. Kalau kau berpikir apapun bisa dibeli dengan uang, aku akan membuktikannya bahwa itu salah. Kau harus tetap menjalankan hukumanmu. Semua akan diperlakukan sama disini. Kaya atau miskin, itu tidak akan berpengaruh di sekolah ini." Tukas Hashirama selaku kepala Sekolah.

Usahanya gagal ketika bernegoisasi dengan sang kepala sekolah langsung. Memang sepertinya kepala sekolah ini adalah kepala sekolah yang paling anti dengan yang namanya sogok-menyogok. Walaupun Uchiha adalah salah satu Donatur terbanyak, rasanya akan tetap sulit untuk menyogok kepala sekolah.

Belum lagi jadwal Naruto yang sudah diatur dan Shion yang malah ikut-ikutan bernegoisasi supaya dipasangkan dengannya.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia sedang sial-sialnya minggu ini. Ini mungkin pilihan yang tidak terlalu buruk. Ia benci mengakuinya tapi Hinata sedikit lebih baik daripada _Fangirls_. Tapi tetap Sasuke tidak sudi jika harus dihadapkan pada dua pilihan itu. Setidaknya, Hinata tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh apalagi berbuat hal yang menjijikkan di depannya seperti para _Fangirls_.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. mohon kerjasamanya. A-aku akan memberitahukannya pada OSIS. Aku permisi." Kemudian Hinata pergi buru-buru meninggalkan kedua orang sahabat itu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan sinis. Lihat? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh si Hyuuga bodoh itu? Bicara saja tidak becus.

"Kotak makannya…" Naruto menatap kotak makan Hinata yang belum sempat ia kembalikan.

* * *

Melongo sana melongo sini, ia berdiri di depan ruang OSIS. Hinata sedaritadi mencari seorang anggota OSIS aneh yang menjadikannya asisten. Ya, asisten yang bahkan tidak tau dimana keberadaan "atasannya" itu.

"Hey,"

Seseorang kemudian menepuk bahu Hinata membuat Hinata terlonjak. Ia reflek menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi sampai melewatkan makan siangnya.

"Kak Toneri.. a-aku sudah menemukan partner. Jadi aku kesini untuk meminta jadwal _Smartclass_ nya." Ujar Hinata, kegelisahannya menghilang saat ia sudah menemukan partner untuk kelas _Smartclass_.

"Baik. Siapa nama partnermu?" tanya Toneri sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan andalannya dan sebuah pena dari kantung celana.

Begitu ditanya perihal partnernya, barulah Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia baru ingat lagi bahwa partnernya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Musuhnya, yang senang menjahilinya, mengganggunya dan selalu menghinanya. Ia akan benar-benar bekerja sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Apa mungkin bisa? Hinata menunduk. Semoga hal ini tidak akan menyulitkannya.

"Hey, aku bertanya." Toneri mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"I-iya, maksudku.. ya, aku sudah mendapatkan partner. Partnerku adalah Uchiha… Sasuke." Jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hmm.. Uchiha, Sasuke." Ujar Toneri sambil menuliskan nama itu disebuah kertas. Kemudian menulis sesuatu yang lain di buku yang ia kantungi.

"Oke, ini. Kau akan berada di _Smartclass_ setiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Semoga beruntung." Toneri memberikannya dua lembar kertas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Dikertas itu terdapat tabel absen kehadiran _Smartclass_ , agenda, dan kolom tanda tangan dari guru pembimbingnya. Satunya punya Hinata dan satu lagi punya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia bimbang apakah ia bisa menjalankan _Smartclass_ itu dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah seseorang yang membuat masa-masa SMA-nya bagai neraka.

Sudah diputuskan, pada hari itu penderitaan Hinata naik satu level berkat terjebaknya ia di _Smartclass_ bersama Sasuke. Hari ini hari Rabu, itu artinya ia akan memulai _Smartclass_ besok bersama dengan Sasuke.

Bersiaplah Hinata, Ini keputusanmu.

* * *

 **AN** : I guess, probably... cerita ini bakal berjalan dengan alur lambat. dan semoga kalian suka.

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review**

 **Wanda Grenada**


End file.
